


Comfortable

by Onna_97



Category: Justice League, Young Justice
Genre: Batman's A Momma, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, M/M, Past Abuse, Secrets Revealed, Team Bonding, Two Fathers, Viper Can Be Way Scarier Than Batman, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onna_97/pseuds/Onna_97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team get an unexpected Bat-Family visitor. One of Robins dads! As team relationships and bonds thicken with the Bat-Family, an old family secret of Batman's rises to the surface. When not even the dynamic duo can save the day, will viper be able too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction so please help with constrictive criticism. Feedback is always great! If you have a problem with same sex couples please just don't read. I also changed the time when Viper and Batman had Robin so that changes when he met wally. I hope you enjoy! :)

Trustworthy:

“He won’t do it Robin”

“Wally, who lives with him again, and you’re telling me he won’t do it?”  
Robin and Wally had been arguing for what seemed like hours now, over whether the Dark Knight was as “Dark” as everyone made him out to be.

“Um… Robin, Wally, I think Batman is coming…” M'gann said from the kitchen, while hopelessly burning the new batch of cookies.

“Look innocent guys! Look busy!” Wally ran around the entire entertainment room to tidy up, all the while the rest of the team looked at him strangely.

“Hi, B! What brings ya to the cave on a fine Saturday morning?”

“Robin, we have an important matter that needs to be discussed now. To the hallway please.” Batman only held his hand out for a signal saying that he wanted to be followed.

“Ooh! Robbie is in trouble, huh?” Wally erupted into a hysterical laughter. Just because they couldn’t see Robin’s cheek bones courtesy of the domino mask, didn’t deny them the sight of his pink ears. Robin decided to just brush it off and quickly follow his mentor out of the room.

“Do you have to be so annoying Kid Cluts?” Artemis asked while cleaning her arrows.

“Sorry Blondie, it’s my job to terrorize, he’s like family!”

“Poor guy-“

“Can you too refrain from fighting for at least five whole minutes?” Kaldur mumbled to himself.

Robin hadn’t been gone for more than three minutes when they heard a loud ‘Thud’ and then joyous laughter from their youngest member.

“What’s going on out there?” Miss M asked.

Everyone in the room crept closer to the door while still trying to keep some distance in between them and the door; in case Batman came in last second of course.

“Superboy, do you think you can get in closer to hear what they’re talking about?” Wally pondered while trying to not fall over on Kaldur, whom was as usual reading in a chair, while trying to listen to the outside conversation.

“Sure. Um, it sounds like, I don’t know… A reunion… I guess?” Superboy inclined his head more to the left, listening more intently.

“Who could Robin be having a reunion with anyway?” Artemis sat on the floor, mildly interested while sharpening her arrows.

“Batman trusts us more with his and Robin’s secret identities, maybe you all should not interfere by eavesdropping with his meeting and jeopardize the progress we have made as a team.” Kaldur grabbed his book while heading to the kitchen. Miss Martian and her bubbly self just followed along; more than likely to make more cookies.

“Sure, thing Kal! A-a-and he’s gone. Supey what’s happening now?” As Wally sat down nearly jumping from anticipation, Artemis decided to walk over, deciding a little “knowledge” couldn’t hurt.

“Uh… Well, it’s Robin, Batman, and another male. Robin’s laughing, the other guy is laughing. Wally? You’re close to Robin, Right?” Superboy asked.

“Well sure. We’ve been best buds since he was like five and I was seven. Why?”

“So whose Robin’s dad?”

“It’s Batman isn’t it?” Artemis finally asked what she suspected for months, years now. Most people who don’t know the dynamic duo assume they are Father and Son, because of how well they work together and because of how close they are.

“Well, yeah. Why do you ask Supey?” Wally asked.

Just then, the snake like hiss of the metallic doors opened to reveal Robin and Batman but it also revealed another man. This one, about an inch taller than Batman currently, he wore a black body suite from head-to-toe, Kevlar all around the man. Batman’s body’s muscularity to this man’s was impressively, in no comparison, his body type being more muscular to resemble that of superman. He wore a mask, basic, simple, the color of midnight blue, but the man’s mask had a white strip diagonally, from his left temple to his right jaw line. All while holding Robin up as if he were a toddler; arm supporting his bottom, while Robin’s arms were wrapped around the man’s neck, talking rather excitedly in his ear.

After one last chuckle, from the bird and the man, Robin was placed upon the ground. The man ruffled Robin’s hair affectionately while Robin tried to bat the hand away.

After hearing the people entering the entertainment room, Kaldur and M'gann returned near the entrance to meet the adults.

“Hey guys! I’d like you all to meet someone. I know you guys don’t know much about Bats or my secret identities. But I am aloud to tell you guys this now since I know I can trust you and all you guys are like, basically distant family now! So… Without further a-due, meet my dads, Batman and Viper!

The team stood wide eyed. 

speechless.


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information on Batman and vipers relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon if Batman seems a little ooc. This story probably will have more warnings in later chapters but I hope you will stick with me! Suggestions and comments are always nice to hear! :)

Explanation

What where they supposed to say? Congratulations? None of them had expected this. None. The big bad bat, Mr. Tall, dark, and broody. His son just announced his partnership with this "Viper" guy?

M'gann established the mind-link. Excluding Robin.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked, still a little dazed.

"Um did Robin just say…" Kaldur started but didn't seem to quite finish. Homosexuality wasn't uncommon where he was from but still, Batman seemed a little unreal.

"Finally! It's about time!" Wally yelled aloud.

Right when Kaldur was going to say something about Wally's rude outburst, the stranger, viper, started to laugh.

"Can't cut a guy a break, huh Wally?" With just those few words said, you could tell a lot about the man. He was without a doubt a bass. His voice held the demand of authority just as Batman's does. The only difference was, vipers deep voice had emotion when he spoke. Currently which held amusement.

"Wait! You two know each other!?" Artemis never liked to be reminded that Wally knew Robin better than anyone on the team. This fact was just icing on the cake.

"I've known Wally since he was in the first grade, kiddo. He's like my nephew now days." Viper said while leaning against the door frame.

"You've been gone forever! When did you get back!" Wally asked as he supersped over to the man.

"This morning around six actually. Since Robin spent the night it was an easy surprise." Viper replied.

"Well for those of us who don't know everything about Robin's family and life, someone want to explain?" Artemis just crossed her arms and stood leaning against the chair after speaking.

Batman took the opportunity to step forward and answer with,

"It's a long story. The short version. He was away on a two year long mission in Slovakia. We've only been able to contact by writing because the technology where he was stationed wasn't as advanced. Now, he's back."

The team stood silent. Your father gone for that long? Viper must have been severally missed. Then Connor had a thought.

"How could you leave your family alone for so long? Especially when they're in the hero business and are in danger?"

"Connor!" M'gann hissed. Did he have to be so straight forward with his questions?

Viper stood silent for a moment. Then said,

"When I was younger, I made the mistake of trying to run from my past. So I enlisted in the military. Years had past since I was last deployed. Then when Robin had just turned ten, we got a letter in the mail for my deployment. I had no choice. I had to leave. And it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do."

The team stood in silence. This man, Viper was so unlike Batman's dark, broody, and unemotional self, yet so much like Robin's bright and emotional personality. Artemis, Connor, and Kaldur couldn't help but wonder how these two found each other. While M'gann and Wally were just happy they had each other.

"How long are you staying?" Wally asked while looking up at the man like a small child looking at the presents under the Christmas trees.

"Umm…", Viper turned to look at Batman. "What do we have planned?"

Batman just shrugged and said, "Nothing right now really…"

"Will you stay here for a little bit papa!? Please!?" Robin turned around so he faced Viper before pushing his body to the mans and putting his hands in front of him in a begging motion, jetting out his bottom lip and giving his best puppy dog eyes for the ultimate effect.

"Sure thing little bird." Viper replied while chuckling and rubbing Robins head. "As long as your team mates are okay with it?"

Robin turned to his team, awaiting his answer.

"We would be honored to have you join us sir." Kaldur said with a smile.

"Sweet!" Both Robin and Wally yelled while high-fiving.

Viper turned to Batman and said, "What about you B. Are you staying?"

Right as Batman was about to answer, his League communicator went off.

"Batman-to-Justice League go ahead."

After a moments pause, Batman turned to Viper and Robin.

"The Injustice League is trying to steal The Emerald Of Destruction, my assistance is needed."

Viper just nodded in understanding. Then surprised everyone on the team, besides Robin and Wally, by stepping forward and taking Batman's hand, pulling him into an embrace, and planting a chaste kiss to his lips. "Be careful", was all Viper said after pulling away.

"All ways am." Was all Batman said before leaving, ruffling Robins hair on the way out.

Robin ran behind Viper before jumping on his back for a piggy-back-ride. Viper just laughed and held on to Robins legs tightly. Then he looked at the team before asking,

"Have you guys had dinner yet?"


	3. BackGrounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background on Viper and Batman's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I feel like I've left everybody hanging. The truth is I had this whole elaborate way this story was going to go, until I lost my story arc and notes on it. I dont know if my siblings stole it or what. But again I apologize. I'll try my best to make it the exciting, drama filled story I can. But because of this, some of the tags I have removed. Comments are appreciated! If you have recommendations, or even flames, I can grow from both! Thanks for reading! More excitement in the fourth chapter! I promise! :)

Background 

 

 

 

The team sat in one of the reck-rooms, Viper had volunteered to make dinner that night. Lasagna was on the menu.

The team and Viper where talking and laughing, though all but Connor.

Connor had questions he wanted to ask but remembered canary saying something about how sometimes people could be easily offended by peoples questions.

"Hey kid? What're you thinking about?" Viper asked while draining the noodles.

"How did you know I was thinking?" Connor asked shyly.

Viper just chuckled.

"Batman makes the same face when he's thinking about something really hard. So I took a guess, that you confirmed. So what is it?" Viper asked while drying the noodles.

"Just… Stuff..." Connor replied.

"Stuff…?" Viper asked while smiling.

"… Yeah." Connor said.

Viper finished drying the last of the lasagna noodles, then turned to Connor. "You know, it takes a lot to offend me. If that's what your worried about. If your just wondering, how harmful could your question be?"

"Yeah Supey! I ask dumb questions all the time and he doesn't even look at me weird!" Wally said. 

"Why am I not shocked by that." Artemis said while rolling her eyes. Which just made Robin laugh, and Viper chuckle.

"Go ahead, Connor. Ask me."

"Well, you and Robin smile and laugh a lot, so I was wondering-"

"How me and Batman started dating?" Viper asked questioningly.

Connor looked a little surprised that he would guess that. But nodded anyways.

"Well, I was an assassin. He was one of my hits, but he wasn't like anyone I had ever had to kill before. We fought, he got away. We saw each other again, again we fought, and he got away." Viper explained while he started layering the lasagna. "We finally met face-to-face at a party our friends dragged us to. We made fun of each other's fighting style, I found out I liked him, a lot." Vipers voice suddenly changed, from one of found remembrance, to a harsh gravely tone. " Then his jerk of a boyfriend told him it was time to go."

"Wait!" Artemis yelled, "you stole batman from his boyfriend?"

"Considering how much of a douchbag he was, I did, and didn't even feel bad. He didn't deserve him honestly." Viper seethed while adding the finishing touches of the dish.

M'gann very timidly asked, "What do you mean?"

Viper cleared his throught before he started, "What I mean is, well, his boyfriend wasn't the nicest of guys. He yelled, through tantrums, cheated on him, and a lot of other shi-, er, crap. But me and batman became friends, really good friends. And one day I knocked on his door because I hadn't seen him in days. But when he answered-" Viper paused, taking a few deap breaths before exhaling a final time and saying, "He had a swollen shut black eye. And multiple broken ribs. He said his boyfriend didn't do it. But his boyfriend freaked out when he saw me at the front door."

"What-what did you do papa?" Robin asked quietly.

Viper opened the oven door to place the lasagna in the oven.

"I knocked the guy on his as-, umm, his butt with one punch. Then I helped B pack his bag and then we left." Viper turned and looked at all six children before saying, "Male, female,You never. EVER. Put your hands on the person you love. Its not right, and I won't stand for it. And if my kids ever did it, they know exactly what will happen. Right Robin?"

Robins face flashed a bright red. Then looked shyly up at his father before muttering a quick, "yes sir."

"Did that answer your question Connor?" Viper asked.

"Umm, yes, I guess it did. Thanks."

"No problem kid. Its what I'm here for." Viper said with a smile in his voice.

"Before, you mentioned being in the military sir?" Kaldur asked conversationally.

"Yes, you sound like you've got some training in your self kaldur."

"Do you mind me asking what ranking you are, sir?

"Well, I don't really have a ranking, more like, government asks me to take care of something, and I make sure it gets done."

Artemis stood from her seat to walk around the counter so she could face Viper, before asking, "So your still an assassin? Even though the justice league fight people like you?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Yes, when I enlisted, I wanted to be a marine," here Wally and Robin felt the need to shout 'hoo-rah'. "But they found out I could do more than the average marine can. Special classes, special assignments, now they call me viper." 

Artemis was silent in thought. As everyone else was talking and getting the rest of dinner prepared,thinking to herself 'what bad choices would lead to that kind of career outcome?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please no one think that people in abusive relationships are weak. I did not write Batman's past relationship to be a weakening point for him. And yes, its getting away from the real history of the characters. I just think its a little more interesting, Lol


	4. Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. Took way to long... But I am a few chapters planed out now! Enjoy the suspence! Also sorry its so short..

Bad News

"It seems like every time we have a mission something goes horribly wrong", Kid Flash said while dodging a, literal, bullet.

"Just shut it and fight Kid mouth!" Artemis shot Kid Flash a glare while firing off, four rapid arrows while deflecting two throughing stars, not with much luck.

'Team, Robin is down. I repeat Robin is down. I need assistance, fast. Th–theres to much blood... So much blood'

'I'm coming, Kaldur' was Superboy's curt reply through the mind link.

As was the rest of the teams replies. As the team raced across the battle ground dodging explosion after explosion, bullets, and swords, they finally reached their fallen comrade. 

"What happend!" Miss Martian screeched while dropping to her knees to grab the wounded boy. 

"Enemy attack was to strong. Miss Martian call the Bioship and get Tornado to prep the Medical bay!" Kaldur, after getting over his shock, sent out his orders while protecting the team from harm with a water barrier.

"Come on buddy, I got ya" Kid Flash slowly bent down to pick up the unconscious boy, and carry him on board.

Robin simply groaned, before becoming unconscious.

***MeanWhile***

"I'm serious hun, I think it'll be good for him. They obviously get along really well to!" Logan, or Viper, said while laying on the couch, with Bruce between his legs. While he stroked Bruce's hair.

"I know, it just seems a little to dangerous. He's still so young, not to mention small for his age. I mean, neither me or you are there to protect him. What if something were to happen? Can the other teens handle the situation so easily?"

"Well that's just because your a momma bat babe. Don't worry so much. Besides, that super kid looked like her could do some damage if it were needed."

"Eh."

Both Bruce and Logan couldn't help laughing at each other. Because both of them new the other had a point... 

They just didn't know to what extent until they got a message from Tornado...

Something happened to Robin...

League of Shadows related...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Next Chapter is coming soon! I promise! :) suggestions or comments!? Let me know! Have a great day guys! Or night for some of you! 


	5. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Not going to lie, I suck at being on time… Thank you guys so much for the kudos! If you guys have suggestions or comments let me know! Help this person be a better writer! Enjoy your much deserved chapter guys! :3

Realization

 

Everyone sat around the medical bay, waiting for any new news about their fallen comrade. A child, small and innocent, maimed like a rag doll. That just so happened to be bleeding profusely only a wall away.

Artemis stood abruptly.

"What the hell are we waiting for! We should be finding where the league's next target is and attack before they can regroup and hit us with a round two!", After sitting and waiting so long for a response from Batman and the other mentors on Robins condition, saying Artemis was a little upset was far from truth. She was royally pissed.

"Artemis, please--" 

"No M'gann! Our teammate, no, little brother could die of blood lose and you want us to calm down! We should be attacking those jackas--"

"Artemis! Enough! All of us are worried about him. But that doesn't excuse rudeness to other teammates" Aqualad didn't normally yell, but when he did, it meant "now"...

It had been hours since Batman, Viper and J'onn brought Robin back to the medical bay. All they could do was wait, wait for the inevitable. There own slow torture.

**MeanWhile**

"He's stabilized. But he lost to much blood. He needs a transfusion of the same blood type as soon as possible. I've composed a list of possible donors for th--"

"That won't be needed J'onn. I can give him mine. We already know Batman isn't a match from past experiences, just let me--"

"I am sorry Viper, but your son and yourself don't share the same blood type. Actually, neither you or Batman are a match. I thought you carried the Child Batman. Did you not?"

"That's not possible J'onn. I knew i wasn’t a blood type match but he has to be. A witch cursed me when I was a small child. I can conceive like any woman can, just in a mans body. I was married to Viper at his conception. He either is my blood type or Vipers! Run the tests again J'onn." Batman rolled his eyes. Though it might seem strange, he's explained how his curse has turned into his eternal blessing time and time again to the league. J'onn knew all this, why ask him again he thought?

"My apologies Batman. But I've ran the tests four times." At this point J'onn turned from Batman to Viper. "Out of curiosity, commonly a more human trait I know, I ran a DNA test, to be of the highest certainty before I came to you. I... Am sorry... But Robin, is not your child viper."

That, and his husband screaming his name, was the last thing Viper heard before he was heading backwards into the floor, unconsciousness over came him.

~**~MIDDLE_EAST~**~

“WHAT!?”

All the members of the league had seen one of the heirs dangerously angry before. It's not an uncommon practice. What was rare though, was seeing the one heir denounced of the throne only to be re-accepted in the al Ghul family Dusan, through such a fit, urgh um, manly rage…

“My lord. Your mercy please. The children fight like soldiers. We had no clue, by the time we got to the extraction point, the little one-”

“Enough!” The man could say no more, seeing how his head was on one side of the room while his heart was barely pumping on the other. “You fools! I want Robin here now! That child will be the making of my success! Do not fail me again. Or you'll face a death worst than our dear friend” while he turns to kick the mans decapitated body. “Now, go!”

The whole room, of at least fifty men, stood tall, and with a shout responded:

“By your command, our lord Dusan!”

While the troop left, Dusan turned to his monitors that held a photo of Batman and Robin. 

“Ah, soon my son, Soon.”


	6. Who and Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*
> 
> Life has such unfortunate things in store for peeps...
> 
> Well, as always comments let me know what I need to improve on. Help a Sista out! ;) And I know, updates are one of them :)
> 
> Lol Enjoy!

Who and Why

 

‘Why… How could this happen? That's my little boy, or was’ Viper was thinking while he paced. Upon waking up he found himself in a room, a guest room where he couldn't help thinking back on the past, how everything he knew and loved was just ripped out from beneath his feet. 

Then the doors opened to reveal Batman.

“J’onn said he's waking up now. It'll be a while, but we can see him”

Viper remained quiet. Batman could feel the anxiety flowing off of him in waves. Like a volcano that doesn't know when or how to erupt. 

“How?”

“Viper, he woke up we-” Batman started to explain what he thought his husband should already know but was quickly stopped when viper turned abruptly.

“No! I mean how did it happen? You cheated on me when I was away? What!” Viper turned to sit down on the bed with an exhausted sigh. “I was so happy. We were having a baby B. What happened?” Viper looked at him with tearful eyes, begging for something… he just didn't know what yet…

Batman sat next to him, removing his cowl. ‘How do you explain this? How do you tell someone you love…’ The way to explain the situation finally approached, it was on the tip of his tongue; but it turns out it's going to be another wait, hopefully not another 13 years though. 

“Batman!” Superman called from outside of the door. “Robins awake. He wants you and Viper… More like demands it honestly.” He finished with a fond chuckle. 

“Coming” Bruce, now raising the cowl to become Batman again, stood. Walking to the door and leaving the room, he turns to a still seated Viper he asked, “you coming?”

Viper, with a heart of lead, looked his husband in the eyes and said, “I need a second to my self.” Before closing the door gently in his face.

*~*~*~*~*~

When Batman arrived at the medical bay, any form of sadness had to be wiped away from his face immediately. ‘Robin needs me, but once Robin found out the truth, would he ‘want’ me around’, he thought. With one last sigh, he pushed the doors open.

“Ugh dad!” Robin struggles to sit up right in his bed, while reaching for his water. “Took you long enough! W-where's papa?”

Not wanting to upset him at the moment, a little lie wouldn't hurt he supposed. 

"He stepped out for a few. He'll be back soon I'm sure. How do you feel Dick?”

“Like I was hit with a truck!”

Batman just chuckled, “Well you took some pretty good hits while you were there.”

“But I put up a good fight to! You should see the other guys!”

As the two laughed, Batman thought, ‘He's just like Logan. How can he not be his.’ Before he could get another word in, Kid Flash came bounding into the medical bay. 

“Batman! We can't find Viper and something is wrong! We need to be on alert! They're here and we have no time! We need to-”

“Wally calm down! Who's here!?” Batman nearly yelled. 

Wally stood still for the first time since coming into the room. He took a deep breath before saying one word. And that one word sent a shiver rolling through Bruce's body. 

“Shadows”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be multiple chapters I just don't know how to work that yet... Sorry :)


End file.
